1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of environmentally sealed casings for protection of electronic or other devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to enclosures for protecting liquid crystal display (LCD) panels from the harsh environments in which they are sometimes used; door operating systems for accessing the interior space of such casings, which provide a consistent or uniform seal between the door and the remainder of the protective chassis; and systems for mounting electronic or other devices within such enclosures, which provide for quick and easy installation, removal, or rear access to such devices within the cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs have grown increasingly popular as substitutes for cathode ray tubes in electronic appliances. LCDs can be driven by large scale ICs (integrated circuits) because of their low-voltage and low-power consumption characteristics. Accordingly, LCDs have been widely produced on a commercial scale for use in applications including, but not limited to, desktop computers, laptop computers, color televisions, etc.
Conventionally, LCD display devices are subject to breakage due to collision or damage caused by exposure to a harsh working environment. It is typical for an LCD display to have a plurality of controls that are not waterproof. Hence, such types of LCDs are not suitable to operate in an outdoor environment.
There are several LCD enclosures used for the protection of these screens from the harsh environment. Such LCD display enclosures typically utilize hinges to allow a door to open and close for access to the enclosure interior while maintaining a sealed protective environment for the LCD display panel. Enclosures designed for harsh environments often have see-through doors, typically glass or plastic with or without a metal frame, and require foam, or other types of compressible gasket around the perimeter of the door, to protect against elemental intrusion.
When a door with a perimeter compression gasket is configured with a single axis hinge, the hinge axis is usually located outside of the gasket perimeter, placing the hinge outside of the enclosure. With such an external, single axis hinge arrangement, the hinge itself provides gasket compression for portions of the gasket near the hinge, while adjustable compression latches or other fasteners provide compression for segments of the gasket further from the hinge. With a single axis hinge and gasket system, the compression depth typically varies along the perimeter of the gasket with greater compression depth nearest the hinge. Since the compression depth provided by a single axis hinge is not uniformly adjustable around the gasket perimeter, it has been found that variations in fabrication or assembly tolerances can alter the compression depth and thus the seal quality on the hinge side. An additional issue with external exposed hinges is their aesthetic or obstructive impact, as some enclosure applications require a smooth exterior surface or streamlined shape.
LCD display enclosures also employ various methods for mounting the LCD within the enclosure. A commonly used method is to utilize a rack which attaches to the mounting pattern on the rear of the LCD unit. The rack is then hard mounted to the chassis with screws or bolts. With the LCD mounted in this fashion, any cabling or controls on the back of the LCD panel, or accessories located behind the LCD panel, are inaccessible until the LCD is unfastened and removed, making repairs or equipment exchange difficult and time consuming.
Therefore, despite improvements in LCD technology, there are still unmet needs such as those mentioned above for a new and improved LCD display enclosure. Specifically, an enclosure with a compound hinge system for enhanced gasket compression, ease of door actuation and improved aesthetics as well as a mount system for simplified equipment installation and access to internal devices is desired.